Holding Hands
by sailordarke
Summary: Later in life, he thought that their spirits spoke to each other then, told each other that they couldn't give up. An Axel Larxene friendship fic. AU. Drabbleish.


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_Intended for the **Older Teen**. _

* * *

They were born in Twilight Town general hospital, in the high-risk ward. They were born at almost the same time, in rooms right next to each other. He was born at 10:43, her two minutes later. An hour later, his mother's health made a turn for the worse, while hers lived through the night. 

Through the night, he fought with the heroin addiction that had shaped his mother's life, while next to him, she fought to hold onto her life, made all the more tenuous by her being born two months premature.

Later in life, he thought that their spirits spoke to each other then, told each other that they couldn't give up.

_Because they promised that they would be together. _

In the month that it took for them to safely leave the hospital, his father had moved into his mother's apartment, that turned out to be the same apartment she and her family lived. Again, they found themselves side by side. Her parents helped his Dad cope with being a single parent, and they were together again, Axel and Larxene.

Together through the horror of teething, diaper rashes and potty train. He'd given her his first words (while hers had been cruelly taken by her father the night before). He'd beaten her to their first steps by an entire week. They'd gone to the same preschool, and drove everybody crazy by throwing the building blocks at fellow preschoolers and teachers. And they smiled and laughed angelicly, with little baby teeth.

Independently codependent, he would always describe them. Content alone in their uniqueness; beautifully individual. But happiest when together, because they had promised.

_I promise_...

From appearances, their lives were idyllic. But, an idyllic life for a boy born with a heroin addiction? And how had _she_ been born two months prematurely?

_I won't give up_...

Axel was physically and emotionally abused since he was five years old, and life wasn't working out the way his father had wanted. Larxene was only emotionally abused, after years of being traumatized by watching her father beat her mother.

When they were seven, Axel talked Larxene into running away with him. They didn't go far, only to the park--the most mysterious place that neither had ever seen. It was the fourth of July. They had watched hungrily as the fireworks lit up the night sky, crashing like thunder, burning the moon.

They held each other's hands tightly, and promised to see a show like this every night.

_No matter what_.

They were eventually found and brought back home. That they were found sleeping in the hallway of the apartment, right outside their doors, was coincidental. They didn't know anywhere else to go.

And they paid the price for it.

_We'll be together_...

At nine years old, they decided to play one more game of House. Their last game, because House was for babies, but they liked the dream of it. Axel would always be the mother, because houses with mothers were always happy. And Larxene would always be the Dad, because fathers never got scared.

No one else ever played with them, so they never had a whiny baby. They never played with them, because once Axel got teased for wanting to be the Mommy, and the person teasing got in trouble because Axel and Larxene both jumped him.

That was why they both hated Saix, even to this day.

_Forever._

So now they were seventeen, and followed the pattern of their childhood. They held hands, and depended on each other. Independently codependent. They never fell in love, like people as close as them would. But they fell in love with the same person, someone a year younger with crazy spiked-out blonde hair. Who didn't miss a beat in sexing them both up, and them breaking their hearts.

And they would watch him, holding hands, as he seduced one person after another, leaving broken hearts behind him. And then, Larxene met someone new, who had something that Axel didn't, and he would watch as she held his hand, and kissed him in hallways.

* * *

"He doesn't even look at me anymore, Ax. He's all over this _shrimp_ Sophomore in my English class. They're kissing in hallways. And he _grabbed his butt_ right in _front_ of me!" 

"Don't worry about it. They'll split up in two weeks. He was with _me _less than four days."

"Lucky. I was a one-nighter."

"Yeah, but now you have a hot boyfriend, and steaming threesome sex every night. I can't even get a guy to take my phone number."

"Yeah, your life sucks."

"I really hope Marly smothers you in flowers when he takes you to that botanical garden on your birthday."

"Even if he kills me, I'll still get more sex than you do, Mister Solo."

_Damn, she was right._**  
**

* * *

**Note**: **Cough.**

Yes, this sucks. It's also a sidefic to a story I want to write _so badly_. Which involves Sora, the "shrimp Sophomore in Larxene's English class", Riku, who is a Freshman (yes, younger than Sora in this fic), and Axel, who doesn't know how he got involved in this. Oh, and Roxas, who puts the make on anyone that moves (except Riku, for a while), until they like him, at which point he drops them like a bad habit.

But it's actually a high school AU.

Anyways. The only thing I like about _this_ fic is the dialogue at the end.

And Larxene's hot threesome sex involves her, Marly and Namine. Who, coincidentally, is the only girl Roxas hasn't put the make on (and isn't going to, dammit!). And Larx's calling Axel "Mister Solo" is not just a Star Wars reference, but also a joke in bad taste to his not getting any.

Also, for future reference, I can't even think of a KH fic without it being slightly dirty. And in most cases, Roxas turns into a slut. _Damn_.


End file.
